


Dance With Me

by fuzzy_logic9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 2: Dancing, F/F, Fleurmione Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzy_logic9/pseuds/fuzzy_logic9
Summary: Sometimes, traditions are born at a young age.  For two witches, that started several years ago in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, first ever fic for the pairing (and fandom, natch). Day 1 was done then someone *cough*Ginny*cough* had to throw herself into it so! That'll come about later. For now though, have a simple, yeah it's been done 1000 times but I wanted something short, sweet, and mostly it's for the two bookends of the fic. Six of the seven prompts though are linked together, which is why I went with these two scenes for this one.
> 
> Also I thought it was cute.
> 
> But anyway.

In an apartment, on Christmas day, two women dance to a song very familiar to them.

"Remember the first time we danced to this, mon amour?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"'Ello, ma belle."

"Bonnuit, dear."

Hermione held her hand out for Fleur to take, nerves running through her body. She was out already, given the public way she asked Fleur out, but this was taking that closet door, ripping it off the wall, putting it through a woodchipper, and burning the remains.

"Forget what they might think. You are beautiful, strong, and courageous," encouraged Fleur with a soft smile.

Hermione could only blush in response.

* * *

Dinner went well, but Hermione felt like everyone's eyes were on her the whole time. Fleur and herself were the only same-sex couple there, and she knew some purebloods frowned upon it.

Fleur leaned in and whispered, "If anyone gives you 'ell, tell me."

Hermione smiled, then Dumbledore got up, changed the Great Hall from dining to dancing, and invited the four champions and their dates onto the floor to open up the dancing. Fleur lead Hermione to the middle of the floor, and smiled.

"Let me lead, ma belle."

Hermione nodded, and the music started.

For several minutes, the hall seemed to disappear, and all there was was Fleur and the music.

One song melded into another, and the two kept going until the Weird Sisters took over.

As the two parted, Fleur to talk to her friends and Hermione her own, the muggleborn became very aware of Ron's staring at her. He had to be the whole time, and she wasn't sure if it was rage, jealousy, or both.

She figured it was likely both. She got the girl, he didn't, and he was pissed about it.

"Hi guys," she said, waving awkwardly. Both Harry and Ginny smiled at her, Harry having taken Ginny so she could go. There also was some chemistry there, but how far it would go, Hermione wasn't sure. Teenage love and all that.

Ron, on the other hand, couldn't contain his anger anymore. "You're going with the enemy!"

Ginny, thankfully, immediately sprung to Hermione's defense, "You bloody git! She asked properly! You tripped over your stupid self!"

"But I'm a man!"

"Keep it up and not for long!"

Hermione tried to keep it together, but her emotions finally took over, and she ran off in tears. The night had been perfect so far, magical, without actually being _magic_.

Bloody Ron.

She paced around outside, trying to calm herself, when she felt slender arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

Somehow she knew it was Fleur.

The French accented voice confirmed her thoughts. "Ignore 'im, ma belle. 'E is worthless," she assured her.

"But..."

"'Is sister and Monsieur Potter are taking care of it. They are much better people than 'im."

Hermione sighed, leaning back into Fleur. Somehow, she felt... at home. Comfortable and at ease.

Relaxed, finally.

"Do you want to continue dancing?"

"I'd love that, Fleur."

The two danced silently into the night, only caring about each other in the moment.

* * *

The song ended, and the two finished it with a kiss.

"I love you, Fleur."

"I love you, too, 'Ermione."

The two kissed again, when a pop caught the two off guard, causing them to jump.

"You know, some traditions never fade, eh?"

"Like you never knocking, Gin!" cried an indignant Hermione. Both her and Fleur were blushing.

Ginny waved her off with a grin, and the blonde next to her sighed. "At least sometimes watching my sister still be a gross romantic after all these years gives me hope for this one," remarked Gabrielle, elbowing her own mate before smiling.

Hermione sighed, but smiled. Guess it was time for guests, after all.


End file.
